Leaving Through The Window
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Bucky and Clint notice that the girls are sitting together at the lunch table. No good can come of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Bucky and Clint notice that the girls are sitting together at lunch. No good can come of this.  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Warning**: High School AU  
**Pairings**: Clint/ Darcy; Bucky/ Natasha; Steve/ Peggy; Jane/ Thor; Sif/ Hogun; Bruce/ Betty  
**A/N**: My first high school AU. Hope it's okay as these can often be hit or miss. Seed was planted when I saw pictures of young Jeremy Renner in the '90s and thought he was adorbs and wanted to write something with young JR in mind.  
**A/N2**: I got the idea when I was watching That '70s Show and thought to myself, 'I can totally see Clint as Hyde in that the Romanoffs would let him stay at their place when his parents die.' Made the Lewis family live next door to the Romanoffs and pulled some other ideas of various episodes from That 70's Show and viola!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well that can't be good," Bucky said as he and Clint walked out of the cafeteria line with their trays. With a raised eyebrow, Clint followed Bucky's line of vision to the table where Darcy, Natasha, Jane, Betty, Peggy, Sif and Pepper were leaning their heads together, deep in conversation. Darcy had her head on Jane's shoulder and her cousin was rubbing a soothing hand up and down the curvy brunette's back.

"What? Girls always sit together at lunch," shrugged Clint, heading towards the table where Steve was sitting, looking over at the girls' table suspiciously. "They always go to the bathroom together so why is sitting down at a table any weirder?"

He supposed if he thought about it, it was a little out of the ordinary. Peggy always sat with Steve for the beginning of lunch before wandering off to talk to her volleyball team mates. Betty and Pepper were normally seen with Bruce and Tony (when the two boys weren't sitting in classes at the local university and seriously, Clint wanted to know why those guys were still in high school when they clearly didn't need to be). Darcy and Jane generally sat with Thor, Sif and the other oddly named kids from the wrestling team. Also on occasion, Loki, which Clint objected to when he started dating Darcy. Loki and Clint still hated each other from Sophomore year where a series of pranks ended with Clint ratting out Loki to the principle and a short suspension for Loki. Not one of Clint's finest hours but he feared Mr. Romanoff's wrath at being called into the principals office more than Loki's insistence to anyone who would listen that Clint was a untrusting rat. Loki had started it all anyway so Clint felt he was in the clear, morally that is.

Now after she ate, Darcy joined Clint and they found a quiet spot on campus to make out. That's what Clint had assumed was going to happen but the girls were having a shoe conference or something. He really did want to have some alone time with Darcy before the school day ended. Yesterday had been his birthday and while he was supposed to celebrate it this Friday, Darcy still snuck into his room with a cupcake and a box of condoms. Darcy had climbed into Clint's room numerous times before and they'd had a lot of fun each time but this was the first time they'd actually had sex.

It was abso-fucking-lutely amazing and a bunch of other words that Clint would have to make up to accurately describe it. Seriously, best birthday present _ever_.

But by the time Clint woke up, Darcy had left. He was disappointed even more to find out that she'd rode with Jane to school instead of him and Natasha like usual. The only other girl he'd had sex with was Laura Jones and she'd been clingy afterwards. Darcy was pretty distant and only given him a quick kiss on the cheek that morning before running off, saying something about finishing up homework.

So, maybe Bucky was on to something.

"They're all girlfriend's Clint. Something bad is going to happen," Tony said right behind Clint and he almost jumped out of shock. How long had Tony been there?

"Exactly," Bucky agreed, smacking Steve on his back as a greeting and way to get his attention.

"Hey, you noticed that all the girls-"

"Yeah. We think it's Clint's fault," Tony supplied, earning a glare from Clint.

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"Don't think I didn't see that bite mark on your shoulder before gym his morning. Very naughty of you Clint. What have you and Darcy been up to?"

"Yeah," Bucky joined. "She bite you because she was angry or something? Because if Nat ain't putting out 'cause of some girly pact then I should know now. Before she tries to punch me for asking. She's got a mean right hook."

"I know, she's got a black belt in like 3 different martial arts. I know. I live in the same house as the trophies. Hey, I thought you and Nat were on a break?" Clint asked, pretty sure that Natasha had been on a date with Terry Prepton last Saturday night.

"You know," admitted Bucky with a confused expression. "I don't actually know. I should probably ask. Assumed she'd be my date to your party this Friday."

"I think she said something about bringing Terry Prepton. They went on a date last weekend."

"A date? She went on a date with Terry Prepton?" Bucky frowned and Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Every time they went on one of their 'breaks', Bucky dated and flirted with countless girls but when it was just suggested that Nat was interested in someone else, Bucky flew back in a jealous rage. Kid had issues. Clint was quite aware of those issues when he took Nat out on a date in Freshman year, during her first break. Bucky had stormed over and tried to punch Clint in the face. He'd decided that Nat was not worth it and she was a better friend than girlfriend anyway. Living with a girl you were dating was a bad idea all around. And he didn't want lose the trust of the Romanoffs when they'd had taken care of him all these years after his parents died and Barney ran away- Clint didn't think he could ever repay them enough. Though, now that Clint was back to just being best friends with her, he was tired of hearing Natasha rant about how stupid her boyfriend was and whatever she had to say that day about the patriarchy. They either needed to get it together for good or agree that they'd never work out. "I'll see about that," growled Bucky before storming over to Natasha.

"How much you want to bet she punches him?" Steve asked with a small amused smile.

"Nah, she's too occupied with what they're all talking about to give Bucky any real effort," Clint said, taking another look at the table. He could only see the back of Darcy and he wanted to know what they were all talking about. Were they talking about him? Was he really worth a lunchroom conference? He'd take it as a compliment.

"What do you think they're all talking about?" Bruce asked, placing his large textbook and tray of food down. With a frown, he stared at the other table for a moment longer but smiled when Betty waved hello. "Well I'm in the clear," sighed Bruce, waving back and finally sitting down.

"God, what is this for?" Clint asked, diverting their attention to the huge book Bruce was carrying.

"Oh, it's a physics textbook. Thought I'd do some light reading in study hall. It's for one of the classes I'm sitting in at the community college," Bruce shrugged, as if taking an advanced course in university was normal for a high schooler.

"Why are you in high school again?" Steve frowned, flipping through the thin pages.

"We like to humble ourselves by interacting with the plebs. It keeps us down to earth," smirked Tony, earning eyerolls from the whole table.

"My friends, do you know what the maid-" Thor began, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun at his side but Tony cut him off.

"Clint did something to piss Darcy off. I think they're plotting revenge," Tony said, forgetting that Thor felt because he was dating Darcy's cousin, he was now technically her big brother and was protector of her virtue or something. The stormy look in Thor's eyes reminded everyone. Crossing his arms, Thor looked straight at Clint.

"What did you do?" Thor ground out, the rest of his wrestling brothers starting to copy his stance.

"I didn't do anything. Darcy and I are fine. Honestly. I swear. How do you know they aren't talking about Tony or Bucky?" tried Clint, not wanting to be beaten up at the current moment. Yeah, he was pretty heavy into sports- soccer in the fall, swimming in the spring and he'd started the archery club up himself but he'd seen some of the things these guys did on the mat. He was not going to tell Thor about last night, much less about all the times Darcy had sneaked in through his window for nightly handjobs. While Darcy was far from the innocent girl next door she liked to pretend to be (much to Clint's delight), becoming the varsity wrestling team's personal pretzel was not on his list of things to do.

"You know, he has a point," Tony cut in, deciding keeping Thor from beating Clint up would prevent anyone else at the table from having to join in to stop it. Attention was brought back to the girks' table in question, where Natasha was using a book to swat at Bucky who was grinning like a fool.

"If Darcy tells me of any misdeeds against her virtue, I shall make it my quest to bring you to swift justice," Thor swore before making his way to the lunch line, three friends in tow. Once he was out of earshot, Tony spoke up.

"Why is he talking like that?"

"Didn't you hear? He got the a big role in the Shakespeare play the drama club is putting on. He's trying to keep in character," explained Bruce.

"Well it's weird," Tony frowned, "I hardly understood him with his British accent."

"He's been balancing wrestling and rehearsals like crazy. And Loki's pretty angry that he even tried out but I hear he's really good," Steve offered.

"Yeah, Darcy was talking about going to see it when it starts. Said Thor and Loki had a sword fighting scene. Should be good," Clint said, starting to eat his lunch. Mrs. Romanoff made lunches for him and Nat but sometimes when he was extra hungry, he bought a meal from school. Unwrapping the Russian concoction for the day, Clint was completely unaware of the eyes now on him.

"Speaking of Darcy..." Tony started.

"You haven't said what you did to upset Darcy?" Bucky asked, joining the table again and looking a little smug.

"Did the big bad Senior hurt the little Sophomore's feelings?" Tony asked with an exaggerated pout.

"I didn't upset Darcy," Clint insisted.

"Really? Because she looked upset," Bucky pointed towards the girls' table.

"So spill Barton," said Tony.

"Is this about your nightly handjobs? You not cuddle her enough afterwards?" nudged Bucky.

"Nightly handjobs? What nightly handjobs?" Tony perked up and Steve rolled his eyes at the sudden enthusiasm. With all eyes and a couple of smirks on him, Clint felt the pressure to tell the truth. He'd said it in passing to Bucky and Steve but he'd not told Tony because...well the overly interested expression was reason enough.

"Uh, it, ah, it started off as sleep overs," started Clint. "Last month, Darcy climbed through my bedroom window and spent the night. She's been doing it a few times a week since."

"Darcy's been sneaking into your room to give you handjobs?" Tony said in awe and a too little loudly, earning a shush from Clint, Steve and Bruce. He continued softer. "I've asked Pep to do that but she keeps slapping me."

"No, I mean it didn't start out like that. We just made out and fell asleep. 'Cept past few weeks she uh..."

"Lent you a hand?" Tony finished, moving a loose fist up and and down suggestively.

"Last night for a birthday present she came in with a cupcake and some condoms," Clint decided to be as blunt as possible because no matter what, Tony was going to say something rude. "And...things happened."

"Nice Barton," Tony smirked, lifting a hand for a high five. Clint met it awkwardly. "How many times?"

"Once," Clint grunted, not wanting to continue the conversation with Tony. "You better not tell anyone. Especially Thor because he'll pound me."

"My lips are sealed. But can I say- once? I'd expect better hustle from you, Barton," Tony joked, dodging the balled up napkin Clint threw. "What? Am I the only one who remembers when you hooked up with Laura Jones? You wouldn't shut up about it."

"Well, Darcy's different."

"No offence Clint but I don't think she liked it," Bucky tried to say gently, stealing another look at the talking women.

"What? Of course she liked it," Clint argued, feeling his hackles rise. Truth be told, he _was_ worried she didn't like it. His own excuses for why she left so early sounded hollow, even to him. She'd also been rather still and biting his shoulder hard for a good portion of it and Clint had a feeling it wasn't because she was in complete ecstasy. Normally, she writhed around a bit when he was fingering her but last night had been...really different. Darcy didn't seem herself afterwards and he'd been so blissed out he didn't really notice till the morning.

"That is not a group of women acting out a _Sex in the City_ conversation- which I only know about because Pep made me watch an episode with her. That's a group of women scorned," Tony warned.

"Yeah, they looked pretty serious when I walked over," Bucky said.

"You know what, fuck off," Clint grumbled, trying to ignore the sinking feeling of his gut. Raising his hands in surrender, Bucky hit Tony on the shoulder to stop him from saying anything worse. There was laughter from the other table but all the guys stayed silent. Once the initial awkward lull passed over, Steve spoke up.

"So I've thought up a new strategy for the next game," Steve started, taking out a folded up paper with a bunch of lines, making all the soccer players at the table groan and the science bros snicker.

* * *

"Do we really have to?" Darcy frowned. Last night she'd finally had sex with Clint. A couple of weeks ago, she'd decided on her own that she wanted Clint to be her first and with his birthday coming up, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. He was the nicest, sweetest, most understanding and yet still funny, sarcastic guy she'd ever dated. They'd started dating over the summer and she knew she was in love with him. She thought that everything would be perfect. It turned out to be...not exactly what she had expected.

"Yes," Jane insisted.

The actual sex had been really painful, which was a shock to Darcy because everything they had done up until that point had felt great. Clint had been ecstatic and enthusiastic throughout it all and while Darcy had heard that sometimes it hurt a little in the beginning, she thought it was supposed to stop hurting. Instead, it was painful throughout and left her sore. She was pretty sure she'd left a bruise on Clint's shoulder from biting so hard to stop from shouting out in pain. Once Clint had passed out, she'd put her clothes back on and left. By the time she was back home, she'd called up Jane in tears, worried that there was something wrong with her. Clint had sex before so he knew what he was doing but here Darcy was, afraid to do it again. In the end, Jane had calmed enough so Darcy could sleep and then messaged all other girls to meet up at lunch for a talk. To talk about what, Darcy wasn't sure.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened but whatever it was, it was Clint's fault," Natasha said as a form of greeting, placing her packed lunch and a couple of books down on the table across from Darcy.

"It's not-"

"You two had sex last night right?" Natasha cut, always going straight to the point.

"You and Clint had sex?" Pepper asked, eyes wide with excitement as she and Betty joined the table.

"Who had sex?" asked Peggy.

"Clint and Darcy," Jane answered without Darcy's permission and Darcy felt herself grow redder.

"What about Clint and Darcy?" asked Sif, the last one to sit down. "Did you two have a fight? Do I need to put him in a headlock?"

"We really don't have to do this," mumbled Darcy but Jane waved at everyone to quiet down and lean in.

"Just so we're all on the same page, last night Darcy had sex for the first time, with Clint. And it wasn't as great as she was hoping so she's blamed herself. I thought we should all get together and talk to her about it."

"Oh, don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you," Natasha assured, joined by the other girls at the table.

"How do you know that?" asked Darcy.

"First off, we're all older than you so we know best," Pepper smiled.

"Tell us what happened," Peggy ordered gently.

"Well, I snuck over like I have been doing the past couple of months," Darcy began.

"Wait, you've been sneaking to his place at night?" asked Betty.

"Yeah well," Darcy said, this time a little smug, "I thought it would be a fun surprise at the beginning and we just cuddled and fell asleep. It was really nice."

"Aw," Jane smiled encouragingly.

"And it escalated from there," shrugged Darcy, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Escalated?" Sif repeated, looking at Darcy with a suggestive smirk.

"I gave him some handjobs," Darcy said, before biting her lip to keep from giggling.

"How could you not have told us about this?" Pepper asked, slightly affronted that she wasn't one of the first to know.

"I wanted to I just...didn't want to annoy you all by bragging or something."

"It's not annoying to keep us updated on your sex life," says Pepper, folding a napkin neatly on her lap. "If you're climbing through a guy's window for sexual tête-à-têtes, we want to know about it."

"How was it?" Betty asked.

"Uh, well, he enjoyed it," smiled Darcy, feeling a little more at ease. "And he's really big on reciprocating." That brought a friendly '_ohh_' from most of the girls at the table and Darcy buried her face in the long sleeves of her sweater with a laugh. Even though other girls at school occasionally whispered about how much of a slut she was behind her back (not that she had done much with any guy besides Clint but how else could they explain why a Senior and sports god was interested in _her_), Darcy was sort of proud what she and Clint had done. It made her feel more of an adult. Their mutual pleasure wasn't something she felt she needed to be ashamed about. At least, she was proud except for last night.

"And what about last night?" Natasha pushed, knowing that questions on Clint's dick size were near and she really didn't want to hear about the package of the guy she considered a brother.

"I brought a cupcake and some condoms. We shared the cupcake and then had sex. It wasn't...as good as I had hoped," Darcy said slowly, slouching. "It just hurt. From the moment he tried...going in, then when he was inside, till it was over. I thought it would stop hurting but it didn't and I was just sore after. It's not supposed to be like that is it?" asked Darcy, though it was more resigned than an actual question. Jane rubbed a comforting hand up and down Darcy's back and Darcy couldn't help but lay her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Let me tell you right now, it's not your fault so get any of those thoughts out of your head," Natasha promised.

"Yeah, it hurts the first time. That's nothing new," Betty said knowledgeably. It wouldn't have surprised Darcy if Betty had read as many books as she could on the subject at Jane's request. "With some women it may stop hurting during but with others, it just hurts the whole time. The soreness and slight bleeding afterwards isn't something to be too worried about."

"You're not still bleeding are you?" Natasha asked and Darcy shook her head no. Betty continued.

"A number of factors can contribute to the pain. Penis size, you being too tight because you're nervous, not relaxed enough, not aroused enough, just new to it all, not enough lubrication or just clumsiness on the man's part," listed Betty and Darcy was surprised that she could keep a straight face while saying all of this.

"So penis size?" Peggy asked with a smirk and Natasha groaned.

"Can you talk about this when I'm not around. I really don't want to know about anything below Clint's belt," frowned Natasha. "But yeah, none of it was your fault."

"I guess I just thought that Clint had sex before and he acted like he knew what he was doing so if I didn't like it then it was because my junk was broken or something.

"You're not broken. Guys watch porn and suddenly think their experts at sex," Natasha said, looking like there was something bitter in her mouth. "Porn has nothing to do with real women. Each woman likes different things and you just need to experiment to find what you like. Practice makes perfect for both parties. I blame the patriarchy for making women feel like it's automatically their fault if they don't feel good when usually it's the guy not caring about foreplay."

"Speaking of the patriarchy," Peggy laughed after watching Betty wave hello to Bruce. The girls looked over to see Bucky walking over.

"I swear to god-" Nat mumbled and then started to curse in Russian.

"Terry Prepton? Really Nat? He's a douche," Bucky announced, standing tall behind Natasha so she had to strain her neck to look at him.

"You should know. What with you being King of the Douches."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"What's this bullshit I hear about you bringing Prepton to Clint's party? I thought we were going together," Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Natasha.

"I thought you were taking Emily Palmer," Natasha accused and for a split second, Bucky looked guilty.

"Her? I don't care about her. I care about you sweetie," Bucky put a hand on his chest and gave Natasha a suave smile. It only make Natasha angrier.

"You're a pig, Barnes."

"How am I a pig?"

"Every time you want to take a break it's so you can see how many girls will let you stick your tongue down their throat. Then when I even look at someone else, you start trying to throw punches. Get over yourself Bucky."

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is."

"Well can you blame me? Prepton's a dick. He isn't good enough for you."

"And you are?"

"Yeah."

"You are so full of yourself," Natasha said completely exasperated, burying her face in her arms on the table.

"So, you're going with me to Clint's party?"

"I don't have a choice, do I? You're going to fight whoever I want to take. You are such an infant," sighed Natasha, making Bucky grin broadly.

"I love you too Nat," he said, laughing when she started to swat at him with one of her books. "Pick me up yeah? I'm still fixing the engine in my car."

"Fine, whatever, just leave. I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Whatever you say darling," smiled Bucky, kissing the top of Natasha's head and walking away with an extra spring in his step.

"That's patriarchy: 1, Natasha: 0," Peggy laughed.

"We're here to talk about Darcy, not me," Natasha said loudly, close to yelling. "Now Darcy, like everything, practice makes perfect. If you want to enjoy sex, you're going to have to experiment with Clint. Just tell him that it hurt. He's decent so he'll listen to what you want to try. Here are some blogs that may help. Dodson and Ross have a good vlog and here are the titles I thought you should look up. Oh, don't listen to them if your parents can hear. On another note, I thought these books might help." Looking at the books that Natasha had brought, Darcy read the titles out loud.

"_Our Bodies, Ourselves. He's a Stud, She's a Slut and 49 Other Double Standards Every Woman Should know. What You Really, Really Want, The Smart Girl's Shame Free Guide to Sex and Safety._ A little surprised you didn't give me _The Joy of Sex_ while you were at it," Darcy joked, flipping through the books.

"Bucky has a copy if you really want to take a look. I wouldn't touch it without gloves though."

"If you really, really want it, you can give me the money and I'll buy a copy for you. People tend not to joke about if they think you can beat them up for a ill placed joke," Sif offered.

"Have you thought about birth control?" Peggy wondered, grabbing one of the books and slowly turning the pages. "If you want to experiment, better make sure you're not going to get pregnant."

"Well, I don't know. I need to get my parents permission right? I don't know if I'm ready to tell them yet," Darcy sighed.

"When do you turn 16? There's a clinic that will give you birth control without a parent's signature if you're 16," Natasha stated.

"I turn 16 in April."

"Oh," Natasha tried to think of other ways.

"Talk to the nurse," Betty stated. "She'll probably know what you can do. Ask for Nancy. She's really nice and will give you loads of pamphlets and some condoms. Also, she's not going to talk to your parents if you don't want her to."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me," Darcy smiled.

"Remember, it's not your fault. You're just new to it. Clint's also new, don't let his bragging about his accomplishments fool you. He only had sex twice with Laura," assured Natasha.

"Yeah and Laura talked about how bad he was," Pepper snickered.

"Bruce stumbled a lot during our first time," Betty remembered fondly.

"So did Hogun," joined Sif.

"Took ages before Steve found the courage to even touch my breats. When we had sex, Steve kept on asking if every tiny thing he did was okay. He still sometimes does it. It's kind of annoying," Peggy explained but her expression softened. "Sweet but occasionally annoying."

"Bucky had no clue what he was doing. I had to help him put on the condom. Tell everyone," Natasha commanded, making the whole table laugh. All their stories made Darcy feel infinitely better. Everything that Darcy had read and heard from the other girls around school was that the first time was supposed to be amazing and that she wouldn't be able to bear being away from Clint. It was a relief to hear that it wasn't always the case and even if it didn't happen like that, it still wasn't her fault.

"I can top that," challenged Pepper. "Tony cried when he saw my breasts. You can only imagine that everything when downhill after that."

"Jane? What about you?" Betty questioned, noticing that Jane had been rather quiet.

"Oh, well, it was nice," Jane shrugged, a little embarrassed that her story didn't match the others.

"Nice?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. Everyone else leaned in, except for Darcy who already knew the details.

"Yeah, Thor was very gentle and sweet and it was a great first time. Not too much pain and we both enjoyed it," Jane gave a small smile.

"You always need an exception to every rule," Pepper stated with a raised eyebrow before turning to Darcy. "So come on, spill. Penis?" Darcy couldn't help but lean back and laugh. Sometimes she wondered if Pepper was spending a little _too_ much time with Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Second instalment! This one bumps up the rating, so warning on that. I may add a third chapter where the parents find out. I wanted that in this chapter as well but I didn't like anything I wrote. Any suggestions on how the Romanoffs may react to the news would be great.  
**Warning**: This chapter contains explicit sexual scenes between two teens. It's in the third section and can be skipped if you wish.

* * *

School was letting out, sports teams and clubs were starting to meet up and Clint was hurrying to dig his cleats out from where he threw them that morning in the back seat of the car. He'd been a little tense the past couple of days. Darcy hadn't said much to him besides a few simple observations in passing, nor she didn't sneak back into his room at night. It was unsettling and Clint was starting to wonder if there really was merit to what Bucky had said at lunch. It was Thursday now and there weren't any signs that she was going to have an actual conversation about why she was upset. His footwork was starting to get sloppy now and it had been irking Steve enough to make him ride Clint even harder than usual.

"Hey," a voice behind him greeted softly. Turning and standing up quickly, Clint felt a huge weight lift off shoulders when he saw Darcy smiling at him with the most confidence he'd seen that whole week.

"Hey, how are you?" Clint asked, throwing the recently found shoes back into the car. Deciding he could afford to be bold, Clint reached out for her hands to pull her closer. Darcy allowed him and stood flush against his body, leaning her head back so he could kiss her. It started out chaste but Darcy let her mouth open and Clint excitedly dove in. There was no hesitation as he twisted his tongue with hers, pulling away only because he had to catch his breath. "Mm, I've missed that."

"I have too," Darcy admitted bashfully.

"So where have you been?"

"Well, after, you know," Darcy said suggestively and Clint knew exactly what she meant. "I wanted some time to myself. To think about things."

"Think? Am I in trouble?" Clint tried to keep light and teasing.

"No but-"

"Of course there a but."

"Hey, let me finish," Darcy insisted, pushing at Clint's shoulder but her laugh told him she wasn't completely upset with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Sorry, continue."

"So that night, it wasn't exactly how I thought things would go."

"Yeah?" frowned Clint, loosening his tight grip on her.

"Yeah. It. Well it hurt. A lot actually."

"Shit." This time Clint stepped away from her but kept his hands on her upper arms. He was mortified. "Shit. Really?" He knew there was something wrong and he entertained the idea that she maybe didn't like it half as much as he did but the possibility of her being in pain through most of it never crossed his mind.

"Mmhm," nodded Darcy, her courage faltering. "But I know you didn't mean it-"

"No! I swear, if I knew, I would have stopped. I promise. If I ever hurt you, tell me because I'd never mean to. Shit, are, are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darcy assured him, smiling at his concern.

"Good."

"I..." Darcy bit her lip, wondering how to continue before just charging on though. She put her hands on Clint's chest and lay her body against his again with a pout. "Well I wanted to try again. Tonight? I've really missed you."

"Again?" Clint said, trying really hard to control the grin that wanted to erupt on his face. "Uh, you sure? I mean, pft, I'd love to but uh, I don't want to hurt you again."

"I'm sure. So sure. I've been reading."

"Reading?" Clint quirked an eyebrow, confused at that.

"Yeah. Among other things. About first times and stuff. I learned a few things that might help with the pain. I mean, make sure I don't have any. Make it fun."

"What kind of things?"

"I'll show you tonight," Darcy insisted with a teasing smile. Instead of trying to weasel an answer out of her, Clint held her tight and spun them around so she was leaning against the car. He kissed her once more and let the hand not holding onto her hip wander.

"Mm! Not in public!" Darcy squealed with a laugh.

"Dude, I agree. Never know who might be watching," Bucky announced loudly. The sudden appearance of Bucky certainly surprised Clint but he took his time breaking his attention and lips away from Darcy.

"Kinda having a moment here."

"Yeah well if you don't hurry up, Steve'll make sure you have a moment with the field, what with all the push ups and extra laps he's gonna make you do."

"Go ahead, wouldn't want you to be too tired tonight," Darcy whispered in his ear.

"That'll never happen," promised Clint with a smirk. He pecked her lips once more and quickly grabbed his cleats before following Bucky back to the locker rooms.

"See you later!" Darcy called.

"So, things all fixed up between you two?" Bucky asked.

"Things weren't broken to begin with."

"Uh huh, sure. You know, there were whispers from your fan club that you two had broken up. They were fighting over who could ask you out first."

"Fan club? Man, I told you a hundred times I don't have a fan club. And you don't either," Clint insisted, punching Bucky on the arm and then picking up his pace.

"How can you say that about our adoring fans?" asked Bucky, matching Clint's strides without difficulty. "They watch us practically every day."

"Girls watching us from the bleachers at practice doesn't count as a fan club."

"You still angry at the whispers about Darcy being a whore?"

"It was way out of line. She doesn't say anything about it but I know it upsets her," ground out Clint, kicking at a stray can harshly.

"Look, it sucks okay but you don't know it was those bleacher bitches for sure."

"Whatever man, you need to stop talking to them. It encourages them."

"Encourages them to do what?"

"I, uh, I don't know, think they have a chance or something? Yeah, just stop being a whore. I'm tired of listening to Natasha complain about you."

"I'm not a whore, I'm a stud. And I'm just being polite. I hear they're making buttons," smiled Bucky, obviously pumped about having his face on a button or a button claiming 'Team Bucky' plastered over loads of chests. Suddenly, his grin dropped and he became serious as they reached the doors of the school. "Hey, Nat doesn't complain too much about me? Does she?"

"Uh..." Clint thought about how to answer the question and whether it was better to be more in trouble with Bucky later or with Natasha. It wasn't a hard choice. "Nah, just usual girl stuff."

"Oh, good," sighed Bucky, relieved and for a moment, Clint almost took back his words but decided they probably wouldn't have much impact anyway. "Hurry up bitch, last one to the field has to tell Steve why we're late."

"You're on, hey, why _were_ you out in the parking lot?" Clint started to ask but Bucky took that as his chance to get a head start. "Damn it!"

"James Barnes! No running in the halls!" Principal Cole called out and Bucky slowed down just barely to utter an apology but not enough that Clint could catch up and without getting shouted at as well. Seemed Clint would have to do extra laps around the field again. They would be worth it though.

* * *

Midnight couldn't come quickly enough for Clint but every second closer the clock ticked, the more nervous he felt. He had gone to his room early, telling the Romanoffs he wasn't feeling too well and ignoring the looks Natasha had gave him. After showering and brushing his teeth, Clint locked his door, put a rolled up towel against the bottom to block out his lamp light or any straying whispers and then opened his window. He alternated between pacing and trying to get some homework done while he waited for all the lights to slowly shut off in both the Romanoff and Lewis households. A few times in between, he changed his pyjamas from boxers to flannel bottoms, putting on and taking off the ratty old gym shirt he used to sleep in before Darcy started to turn up on his windowsill.

Clint was in the process of putting his shirt back on when he heard a familiar tapping against the windows. He turned around just in time to watch Darcy slide through and close the window silently. When they were both facing each other, they stared, unsure of who should make the first move. Darcy broke the tense silence with a whisper.

"I'm surprised no one's called the cops yet. About a shadowy figure running around backyards."

"I think that means we're probably gonna get robbed," Clint breathed, forcing himself to swallow past his sudden doubts. He was afraid that tonight would be the last time she'd come to his bedroom. That he would still fuck it up somehow and she wouldn't like it because it was him and not because of something she read in a book. Just one look at her in black leggings and large black zip up hoodie that he was sure was his at one point and Clint knew that he couldn't afford to let it happen. He wanted her badly and couldn't go back to catching glances through her window. Besides, since she now _knew_ he had a pretty good view of her room from his room, she'd probably keep the blinds down.

"Maybe," Darcy smiled, starting to take off her shoes. Clint sat down on his bed watching her, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. When Darcy finished, she tiptoed over and sat down next to him. She also seemed unsure, first taking off her glasses and placing them on his bedside table then undoing her hair, running fingers to untangle knots that weren't there.

It was frustrating. They had moved past this stage of feeling awkward around each other but now it was almost like the the first time Clint tried to unhook Darcy's bra.

"So," Clint whispered. "Uh, what now?"

"Well," Darcy thought for a moment. "You could kiss me?"

"Okay," he was sure she didn't mean to make him feel like an idiot. "I, uh, I mean when, you know. So I don't-"

"Oh, um. Well, just, touch me. Like you normally do. And, I'll, I guess I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Pretty easy. I'll try to say something this time if something goes wrong. Just...go slower when you try to go in okay?"

"Okay," agreed Clint, shifting towards her.

"You can keep the light on too," Darcy said, pulling her feet onto the bed to sit cross-legged. "So we can see what we're doing."

"Really?" That was new. She was still pretty shy about letting him see anything in any type of lighting. He could get used to this.

"Really," Darcy assured, unzipping the hoodie to reveal a small purple tank top. Her pale breasts flowing over the top lace made Clint's brain stutter and he almost didn't realise that she was tossing the hoodie down on the ground before laying back on his pillow. When he gained a few wits back, he crawled over and lay down next to her, gathering her in his arms until they were both comfortable. Letting out a final breath of anxiety, Clint leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Someone scattering wet kisses on her neck woke Darcy up. When she first noticed it, she tried to shift over and was vaguely aware it was Clint but she was hoping for a few more minutes of sleep until she had to wake up and head back home. The sun rose a little after six and she had to leave before there was too much light. When Clint wouldn't stop and she shifted again and felt his erection poking at her thigh.

"Mmmpf, I have to leave soon," Darcy softly croaked, blindly looking for the extra water bottle he now kept on his bedside table. When her hand found the already opened bottle, she sat up and took a few gulps. It didn't take long for Clint to sit up as well and pull her between his legs so that her back was against his chest.

"Please?" Clint begged pitifully into her ear. "We have time." He'd already started to unhook her bra and Darcy couldn't help her shiver.

"I don't-"

"I'll be quick. I promise. It'll be like last night. It was good right?"

That was tough. Last night _had_ been good. Maybe not like her wildest dreams but it had definitely been much better than their first time. And with the way he was kneading her breast like she'd shown him proved again that he was a pretty quick learner. At least when it came to physical things. He was crap at English essays.

"Real quick?" Darcy asked, considering it. She was already a little wet so they wouldn't have to spend too much time stalling because of that.

"Very. Uh, morning wood, so..." Clint trailed off and Darcy thought she sort of understood what he was trying to say.

"Okay, but I want to be on top this time," she decided. That was something she wanted to try the night before but had been too unsure about asking. At least this time, it would be a quick try and if he didn't like it, they could go back to him on top. She knew that the books and video blogs Natasha had told her about said she need to take control but...she still wasn't entirely sure what she was doing to begin with. For a moment, she took Clint's stillness as doubt about the proposal but he went back to rubbing her breasts.

"Fine with me," breathed Clint, delighted. They broke apart and kissed a little, starting to burrow back under the sheets and shifting so Darcy was laying a little more atop Clint. They kissed lazily at first, still letting the last few bits of sleep fall from their eyes. Soon, the kisses grew stronger and became more purpose filled. Darcy had to admit she was getting a little too lost in the kisses and let a small moan leave her throat accidently. Thankfully, Clint's mouth was always on hers to swallow them and he let out a few moans of his own.

When their kisses felt almost too frantic, Darcy broke away from him so they could shuck off the rest of the clothes they happened to still have on and waited for Clint to roll on a condom. Once that was done, Clint laid down and let Darcy crawl back on top so she could push herself slowly onto him. She concentrated on shifting until she got the angle right, not fully aware of how hard he was biting his lip and clutching at the mattress. Darcy was still settling, trying to shift her weight so it was partially in her legs and partially being held up by her arms so that she could keep a comfortable angle. A little awkwardly, she used one hand to try and pull back any stray hairs covering her face. Overall though, Darcy was massively pleased this time that the slight pain that was still there at the beginning from last night was now gone.

"Hey, you gonna move?" asked Clint through clenched teeth, strain starting to creep into his neck muscles.

"Oh, sorry," Darcy apologised, feeling her face heat up. She pushed against him slightly and was surprised at the grunt that came out of his mouth. The more she thrust, the more he tried to calm his feverish breathing and the more Darcy decided she liked being on top and watching him come undone. She slowed down a little when she attempted to kiss him, letting out a small squeak of surprise when he pushed her so he could sit up.

"Sorry," Clint sighed into her ear, thrusting upward but Darcy didn't hear him. This brand new angle was much more enjoyable and she automatically melted against him. Darcy was just about getting used to the new position and was reaching down to play with herself (and she was happy to find out last night that Clint thought that was pretty much the hottest thing he'd ever seen) when there was a soft knock at his door and jiggle of the doorknob. They both stopped and tensed up.

"Clint?" Mrs. Romanoff called through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah!" Clint answered, voice breaking and body still rigid from panic. When Darcy started to pull away, he tried to keep her still and whispered for her to stay but she wasn't going to risk it The moment was so far gone at this point. "No, wait-"

"Are you feeling any better? You don't sound too well."

"I'm fine!" he answered Mrs. Romanoff between the whispered pleas to Darcy but she had already pulled away and was putting her clothes back on. They had apparently taken a lot more time than they thought. It was 6:15 and Darcy was starting to freak out. She knew her parents would be knocking on her own door anytime now. Even if they waited till she was back in her room, there was a huge chance they'd see her sneaking back into the yard.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Romanoff sounded doubtful.

"Yes! I'm really sure! I'll be down soon!"

"Okay, bring down your bed sheets with your clothes. Laundry day."

"Sure thing," promised Clint, letting out a relieved sigh when her footsteps were getting softer. By that time, Darcy had one shoe one and was hopping towards the window. "Wait!" he called, falling out of bed with a thud when tried to chase after her. Darcy couldn't help but laugh at little at him. With a final look back, she blew a kiss before starting to climb out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Last part to this story. There will be a continuation though of the series so be on the look out for that. Sorry it's a bit of an abrupt end but yeah, to be honest, so much angst in my life that just wanted to finish this up and post the follow up story which I enjoy working on more.

* * *

It would have been kind for Steve to give Clint the afternoon off. His birthday party was today so it was sort of like his birthday. But Steve, while probably the most decent guy in America, breathed soccer and expected his team to do the same. Birthday celebrations be damned. Technically, Steve and Bucky were going to be at the party as well so all three of them would have roughly the same amount of time to get ready but still, it was the thought that was supposed to count. Steve's thoughts were all soccer, obviously.

The morning had been a bad start to the day and Clint felt he was entitled to some sympathy. Though him alone in his room with an erection really wasn't anything new. Luckily, Mrs. Romanoff mistook Clint's grumpiness for still feeling ill but he assured her there was no need to cancel the night's festivities. The Romanoffs were going to spend the evening over at the Lewis' house so that the kids could have the house to themselves for a few hours. If they were lucky, they'd be able to steal a couple of beers.

Finally, practice ended and he was being dropped off curtsey of Bucky, given that Natasha had used the car to drive her and Darcy home. When he walked inside, he found Natasha sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"My mom wants to see you," Natasha said, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"What does she want?" asked Clint, frowning, He didn't remember getting in trouble recently or doing something to get him into some sort of trouble.

"I don't know but she sounded tired. You still failing English?"

"No."

"Well she's in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks."

When he walked into the kitchen and saw a solemn faced Mrs. Romanoff, Clint had a bad feeling in his gut. He placed his bag on a kitchen chair and swallowed nervously.

"Hey Mrs. Romanoff, did something happen?"

"Clint, I think we need to talk. Can you please sit down?" she asked and Clint knew something was up.

"Okay," he sat and suddenly noticed the laundry basket full of clean clothes and sheets. Not giving anymore thought to that, he waited for her to just yell at him. The Romanoffs had pretty explosive tempers but at least he normally knew what to expect. This time though, Mrs. Romanoff seemed unsure and kept hesitating before she finally got started.

"You're an adult now. I know but...you're still young," Mrs. Romanoff began, wringing her hands a little. "And I know you and Darcy have been dating since the summer and Mrs. Lewis and I have been so glad that you two get along."

Crap. She must have seen Darcy climb down or something. Clint tensed up but was thrown off again when instead of continuing, Mrs. Romanoff walked to the laundry basket.

"These fell out of your sheets when I was doing laundry," she sighed, pulling out a pair of blue panties that Clint recognised from the night before.

"Oh. Uh, really? What's weird," he said slowly, minding running a million miles an hour but not arriving at any good answer.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Why were these in your sheets?"

"Uh...I stole them?" Clint blurted. The first thing that came to his mind and of course it made him sound like a total creeper.

* * *

Tony looked around the party. Darcy was missing, Jane had disappeared, Clint was staring straight ahead with a soured expression and Natasha was glaring at Clint. The rest of the group was roughly split into couples except the wrestling jocks were crowded at one side, joking with each other. Thor wasn't wholly partaking in the jokes and looked a little troubled at the disappearance of his girlfriend. Pepper was checking her tweets and successfully ignoring Tony after a miscalculated comment about threesomes. Bucky was eating cake and Tony was pretty sure Peggy and Steve were starting to play cat's cradle. The only saving grace was that the Romanoffs were spending the evening next door with the Lewises.

"Stark update: this party blows," Tony said loudly, gaining most people's attention. "I knew we shoulda thrown it at my place."

"I think it's nice. Low key," Betty shrugged and Bruce, the whipped bitch that he was, nodded in agreement. Tony was disappointed in his science bro.

"Food's good," Bucky stated through a full mouth.

"Where's Darcy? And Jane?" Tony pointed out.

"My dearest Jane has rushed to Darcy's side. She ails but Jane says not of what," Thor supplied. Great. He was still doing that weird Shakespeare thing.

"She's not sick, she's grounded," Natasha explained.

"Grounded? Why?" asked Pepper, interest peaked.

"Ask Clint," Natasha glare didn't waver.

"Clint?" asked Tony, hoping to get at least an interesting story. Nothing else was happening. Seriously, if they had this party at his like he suggested, he could have at least scored some booze.

"It's nothing," mumbled Clint, crossing his arms and sliding down deeper into the couch.

"Doesn't look like nothing," observed Bucky, holding up his hands in surrender when it won him glares from both Natasha and Clint. Peggy suddenly spoke up but aimed her sentence at Natasha rather than Clint.

"I for one would like to know what's going on."

"Me too," Sif added.

"Hey if it's personal stuff then-" Steve began but was cut off by Pepper.

"Nothing's personal anymore. Someone better spill or else."

"I'm shaking in my socks," taunted Bucky and Tony was about to punch him in Pepper's honour but Natasha threw a beaded pillow at his head. That was good enough for Tony.

"Well Darcy's grounded because her father...and Clint disagreed on something," Natasha tried to vaguely imply but Tony had a pretty good idea what the 'disagreement' must have been about.

"Shit, parents found out you two were bumping uglies, huh?"

"Clint told you guys that he was having sex with Darcy?" Sif said but covered her mouth, ashamed at her slip when the other girls stared in disappointment. "Oops."

"Clint told us, Darcy told you-"

"Actually, Jane told us," clarified Betty.

"Whatever. Everyone knows what's happening in Clint's pants. Or, now I guess what's not happening," shrugged Tony.

"No one told me," Thor frowned, forgetting to speak in iambic pentameter.

"Didn't tell me either," Fandral joined but he looked more put off by his slim chances with Darcy getting slimmer than the whole grounded situation in general. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So old man Lewis is angry that you deflowered his daughter," Bucky smirked.

"Just wait till Mr. Romanoff hears what you and Nat get up to," Clint shot back. With a huff, Natasha punched Clint in the arm and Clint protested loudly. Bucky just looked on with terror at the prospect of being confronted by Mr. Romanoff.

"I can't believe I had to have the sex talk with my mom," Natasha complained, throwing another punch Clint's way. "She went on and on about how I need to be careful with who I want to have sex with because guys are pigs then ended it with sex advice. _Advice_. Weird advice too. It was painful."

"Oh, what did she suggest?" Bucky bounced over to Natasha, who refused to elaborate.

"You thought that sucked? I had to tell Mr. Lewis I was having sex with his daughter. To his face too. You know what he did? He told me to get the fuck out his house and then grounded Darcy for 6 months. Then he said I wasn't allowed to see her. Ever," whined Clint. "And I think he said something about sending her to an all girl's school. Couldn't tell though 'cause he shut the door on my face before I heard the end."

"Why did you have to tell her dad?" Bruce asked.

"Mrs. Romanoff said I had to do it because I was an adult now. Which is bullshit. Adults don't go around asking parents' permission to have sex with their kids."

"Depends where you are," Fandral joked crassly, making Bucky and Tony smile.

"Gross," Pepper stated simply and Fandral smirked but was smacked on the back of the head by Sif.

"It's just stupid. Now I can't see Darcy and she's in trouble for no reason," Clint continued to complain.

"How did Mrs. Romanoff know that you two were uh, doing it?" Steve asked curiously.

"My mom found Darcy's thong in Clint's bed sheets," sniffed Natasha, crossing her arms.

"Nice," Tony said, actually a little impressed. "A little stolen souvenir, huh?"

"Hey, can't old man Lewis press charges? You're 18 so it's illegal right?" Fandral supplied.

"Not helping," Volstagg pointed out after Clint groaned loudly in frustration and buried his head in the sidearm of the couch.

"Just texted Jane," Pepper announced. "She says Darcy's mom is trying to convince her dad to tone down the grounding. She's only grounded for 4 months now and is allowed to have one person over at a time if its chaperoned. No word on Clint though."

"See, it's not that bad," Sif said brightly, leaning back into Hogun's arm.

"I think we men should all take this as a lesson," Tony began solemnly.

"To what?" asked Pepper with a skeptical brow.

"To not keep our girlfriend's panties in bed during laundry day?" Bucky laughed.

"Yes or to store them in our sheets for masturbation purposes," Tony finished with a dirty but pleased look, avoiding the items being thrown his way.

"Ew Tony, not cool," Betty frowned.

"Sound advice though," shrugged Bucky, chugging the rest of his soda and belching loudly. He smiled at the unimpressed stare from Natasha.

"Hey!" Clint shouted. "I wasn't keeping them there for anything. She forgot to put them back on. I didn't know they were there."

"So then check your sheets next time. Man, you know what's gonna happen?" Tony was now going back to being serious and waited until everyone was paying attention. "Your parents are going to talk to Darcy's parents, who are going to talk to Jane's parents and then it's going to get around to everyone's parents that Clint and Darcy fuck. Then _our_ parents are all going to say: 'Hey, I wonder what my kids are up to?' Then everyone's going to have the awkward sex talk and earlier curfews and more chaperones."

"I already had the awkward sex talk with my parents," Steve offered.

"It _was_ awkward. I was there," smiled Peggy, sticking her tongue out when Steve tickled her side.

"You helped my mom with examples."

"Point missed Rogers," Tony crossed his arms and stood on the coffee table despite Natasha's shouts against it. "All of our parents are going to assume we all have sex."

"I thought we all did have sex," Betty said.

"I'm not having sex," said Fandral drolly. "Not like I haven't tried though."

"If all our parents assume we have sex, they're going to stop us from having sex!" explained Tony, waiting for everyone to suddenly see his point and agreed that all parent gossiping needed to end. It didn't happen.

"This is the worst birthday party ever," Clint finally huffed, getting up without further word and walking to his room. Everyone that cared looked on helplessly. Eventually, Natasha and Bucky decided to follow and try to coax him back.

"Worst party I've been to had to be Tony's 8th birthday. His mom rented a pony that got a little friendly with me," remembered Bruce.

"Best pictures _ever_," Tony exclaimed with a jolly laugh, hopping off the coffee table and bringing up his Facebook page on his phone so he could change his profile picture to young Bruce Banner being chased by a pony.


End file.
